


Just as we wished

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd thomas au where Barry can see ghosts and uses that to help him solve crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as we wished

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - unnecessary angst...

Barry nuzzles further into the back of Iris' neck and wraps his arms a little more around her waist when her alarm rang.

 

"Don't go." Barry whines when Iris moves to loosen his arms. She sighs and instead of using the opportunity to get out of bed, turns around to face him. Barry's nose almost touched the bridge of hers.

 

"Morning," he murmurs, his eyelashes softly flutters as he squints one eye to adjust to the morning light and meet her gaze.

 

"Good morning, and what good will it do to stay in bed all day?"

 

"I get you all day long..." Barry smirks and decides to wrap his legs around hers like a koala bear.

 

Iris giggles and shakes her head, "you're a big baby you know that."

 

He was about to protest with some another childish comeback and Iris kissed his open mouth. 

She moved her legs out of Barry's hold as they continued to share more slow kisses. She finally pulls away smiling and just as fast pulled the pillow behind her head and replaced it in Barry's hands instead of herself.

 

Barry groans and Iris shrugs, "I have you all the time. But we both need to go to work."

 

\--

 

Joe shook his head the moment he got out of the car. There was Barry Allen, the only CSI that hadn't even entered the crime scene yet but was probably already solving the crime. 

 

He was talking to a ghost, Joe could only assume, well more like talking at it since they never said a word back. "If you could please make my job easier and point me in the direction of the most crucial piece of evidence."

 

The man that was only apart of Barry's vision looked at him before looking at his body in the body bag and disappeared.

A ghost that didn't care about his own murder. Great.

 

"Does that usually work?" Joe ask: Barry approaching him, a little weirded out that there was some entity he couldn't see before him.

"Nope, he left."

 

Joe snickers and places his hands on Barry's shoulders, turning him in place towards where they were actually meant to go. "Then go do your job with some good old fashioned crime solving."

 

\--

 

Barry sat in his lab chair running chemical test on the sample found at the scene when he phone vibrated on the desk.

_Iris_

Using his free hand he answers. "Hey, what's up?"

"Iris?" Barry asks after there's no response on the phone. Background noise so faint even he can't make it out is the only indication that the phone call hasn't cut out.

  


A deep breath, "Barry," she whispers finally, voice strained with fear and sadness. "I love you."

 

"Iris!" Panic sets in and he hears glass shatter as he drops everything, but he doesn't care."

 

"Always remember that..."

 

"Where are you, Iris tell me!!!"  The phone cuts out then. Barry quickly goes to the computer, his hands trembling as he tracks the location. He runs out then, accidentally bumping into Joe on the way out.

 

“Barry, you ok?"

 

He rambles something Iris and danger to Joe, still on the move.

 

Joe drops his coffee into the bin, panicking just as much as Barry. He immediately orders the cops to track her phone, he turns to Barry whose already rushed out.

 

\--

 

He hates that it took him 17 minutes to get here. Why had Iris gone so far to investigate. He runs into what looks like an abandoned building, the only thing on his mind, finding Iris. 

 

He can hear the sirens approaching. His mind doesn't stop racing till he finally sees her, afraid in the corner of the third floor. Seeing him her lips lift into a unsure and confused smile. It's like the world slows for a moment, he breathes a deep sigh of relief and moving quickly towards her and pulls her into a hug. His heart still beating so fast in his chest. "I'm so glad you're safe.” They walk out Barry clasping tightly to Iris’ hand. The police arrive just as Barry leaves. Maybe he should’ve stayed but all he could think about was getting Iris home and safe.

 

\--

 

Barry knew it was wishful thinking that Iris would never be in any danger being an investigative journalist. This was only further proof. It scares him so much that that he begs her to take some time off, she looks at him sadly and nods. Barry nods along like a puppy satisfied with her answer.

 

Although he knows he's probably a big help with solving crimes and not just with forensics, he knows the police force can handle it for a while without him. He calls Singh for time off for himself too. 

 

Prepared for a scolding and possibly a denial of the request before he can convince Singh, Barry calls the Captain. He surprisingly agrees without protest saying to take all the time he needs. Barry doesn’t want to convince him otherwise so he takes it and with a quick thanks gets off the phone.

 

\--

 

Spending the next few days with Iris was just what he needed. Staying in bed for as long as they wanted. Watching TV cuddled up on the couch. Eating unhealthy foods with out a care. No disruptions, no worries. Barry and Iris were enjoying the time they had before they would inevitably have to go back to work.

 

One afternoon, Barry sits tiredly on the couch when Iris clasps his hands, grinning widely, before pulling him up of the couch.

 

"Iris?" She grins and proceeds to spin with him around the living room. He's panting and laughing when they finally stop.

 

Iris is so beautiful when she smiles, he has always noticed that, but everytime he was still in awe. Gently placing both hands on her cheeks, he lifts her head slightly and leans down to kiss her on the lips. A slow movement of lips against each other at first then passionate kissing until Barry finally pulls aways smiling. Iris isn’t at first, she almost seems sad and unsure, but seeing Barry’s face drop at her sadness she softly grins and pecks Barry’s lips once more.

 

For a time it was perfect.

 

\--

 

The doorbell ringing disturbs them one morning. And Barry sleepily goes to answer it. Dawdling to the door, the person starts knocking by the time he gets there.

 

“Hey Joe,” he yawns, letting Iris’ dad in to the the apartment. “What’s happening this early in the morning?”

“It’s been long enough Barry.” He walks right past him without even looking him in the face.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Barry groans, “I’ll come back to work soon. Iris will probably have to as well.”

Just as he says her name, Iris comes quietly into the room and stands a few metres away looking sadly at her father. Barry meets her eyes and looks back at Joe confused

“It’s time you let her go, son.” For the first time since he came in Barry notices the sadness in his voice and the tears threatening to fall.

“Joe?”

Iris closes her eyes to will herself not to cry. She moves towards her father. Sighing and then leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“Is she here?” Joe asks that staring straight through Iris. 

 

It feels like a weight hits him in the chest. Iris didn’t speak, she didn’t answer the phone, all her time was with Barry and all his with her. 

 

A part of him knew, from the moment he saw her in the building. Confused and alone till she met his eyes. If it wasn’t Iris, he would have immediately guessed. But the truth hurt too much to accept.

 

Iris knows it too, she walks to him and cradles his face and Barry leans into her hand, a touch that he can still feel. He doesn’t want this feeling to go away.

 

She blinks slowly and her mouth starts to move but no words come out. 

 

But he can make it out. 

_Always remember... I love you..._

 

Tears fill both there eyes as Iris leans forward and meets his lips for the last time. Barry doesn't care how it looks to Joe kissing air, he tries to hold onto the hand on caressing his face as long as he can but one long blink filled with tears and he can no longer feel her at all. 

 

He opens his eyes, Iris is no longer there. He falls to the floor, no longer able to control his crying. His palms on his temple as he sobs. Soon he can feel Joe hold him not saying a word and letting the boy cry in his arms.

 

 

 


End file.
